gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy's Crafts/Cathy's Crafts
This is the fifth chapter in Cathy's Crafts. It's the same name. Level 5-1 *Back in Cathy's Crafts, Cathy enters the store. *Fred: Glad to have you home, Cath-bear. *Cathy: I missed you guys too! *Ivy: So, a career in flowers isn't for you. Do you feel any different about the shop? *Cathy: Sort of. I have an idea at least. Something that combines my art degree and the store. I'm just not sure how to pull it off... *One person goes in. *Roger: Ivy, did you hear! *Ivy: Roger? What happened? *Roger: The activity room at the senior center caught fire! *Ivy: Oh, no! Did anyone get hurt? *Cathy: If the seniors need a place to go, they'd be more than welcome here. *Roger: Everyone got out without a scratch, thank goodness, bit I'll go tell the others they can meet here for now. *Roger left. *Ivy: In the mean time, I've got some planning to do. Will you help me out sweetie? *Cathy: I'd love to! During the level *Cathy shares ideas with her mom, Ivy. *Ivy: Maybe we could use this space..? *Ivy: Not a bad idea! After the level *Rohann: Cathy - Cathy, you're here! *Ming: Mew? *Cathy: Rohann, what happened to you? *Rohann: I... I was kicked out of the arts and crafts guild! *Kendra: ...So? *Rohann: SO? I was a part of the inner sanctum! I was one of the most powerful people in the industry! Now I'm just an outcast... *Cathy: Rohann, aren't you overreacting just a little? There are plenty of successful crafters who aren't in the guild, aren't there? Level 5-2 *Rohann: *sigh!* *Cathy: What's wrong, Rohann? *Rohann: So this is what being... NORMAL feels like... *Cathy: I guess? It's not so bad, is it? *The customers are in! *Mr. Trowbridge: I wanted to thank you for letting us use your shop to meet, Cathy. You're such a sweet girl. You know, my grandson is single. *Cathy: Ha ha! Thanks, Mr. Trowbridge. Enjoy your class. *Rohann: *sigh!* *Cathy: Feeling any better, yet? *Rohann: No... I've been in the art guild my whole life... What am I meant to do now? *Cathy: Some thing you've always done - only now you'll do it without fear of 'Big Brother' watching. *Rohann: I'm going to take a walk... *Rohann leaves for a walk. Ivy enters the place. *Cathy: Hey, what's wrong, mom? *Ivy: Well... I promised the class I'd get them started on color theories... *Ivy: Everyone's really excited about it, but the materials I ordered haven't come through yet. *Cathy: Oh, I made some extra stencils last night! Maybe you can use them for your class? *Ivy: Oh! Thank you, dear! I can get then started on this until my materials arrive! During the level *Cathy prepare stencils for class. After the level *Mr. Trowbridge: Great class, Ivy! We had so much fun! *Mr. Trowbridge left. *Ivy: *whew!* There were a lot more students than usual! *Rohann enters the store. *Rohann: *sigh!* *Cathy: Hey, Rohann! How was your walk? *Rohann: Fine... Though I'm no closer to figuring out what to do with the shattered pieces of my fractured life. *Cathy: Why don't you help Mom and I reach arts and crafts to seniors? *Ivy: I COULD use some help. *Rohann: ME? Teach? *Cathy: Why not? You're a great artist! *Rohann: Yeah... yeah, okay. Why not? I'll just ask the guil- Sigh... Never mind. Let's do it! Level 5-3 *Rohann walks back and fourth. *Rohann: Oh no gosh... I'm really nervous. *Cathy: Relax! It'll be fine. It's an easy crowd! *Rohann: How can I face then after my horrible failure at the arts and crafts festival? *Cathy: Rohann, this isn't a competition. You're here to teach a class and they're here to learn. They're going to love you. *Rohann: But I've never taught a crafts class before! *Cathy: I'd never done an Arts and Crafts Fair before either, but I did great! You will too! After the level *Rohann: Cathy, you were right! These old folks are amazing! *Cathy: That's great! I'm glad you like it! *Rohann: Who needs the guild and all their secret ceremonies, anyway? Teaching is my jam! *Ivy: *whew!* There were even more students today than yesterday... I'm so glad you're helping out, Rohann! *Rohann: I'm glad to be here! Hey, Mrs. B! I've got a great idea to make our classes even better! *Ivy: Ooh! Spill the beans! Level 5-4 *Cathy enters the place. *Cathy: Hey Mom, where's Rohann? *Ivy: He's preparing something special for the class! *Cathy: Cool! Can't wait to check it out. *Ivy: By the way, he's expecting a few packages today. Can you take care of them? *Cathy: Sure, Mom! What are they? *Ivy: All part of the surprise, apparently. During the level *Cathy receives deliveries. *Postman: Delivery for Ms. Cathy Bradford! After the level *Rohann enters the store. *Rohann: My packages! They're here! *Cathy: What are those, easels? *Rohann: Yep, I'm going to teach seniors how to paint! *Cathy: That's a great idea, Rohann. *Rohann: They're going to love it! Level 5-5 *Ivy: Your class is so popular, Rohann! Think you can handle a class that big? *Rohann: Leave it to me, Mrs. B! *The customers come in! *Cathy: Umm, are you ALL here for the painting class? *'Oh, yeah - we hard great things about it?' *Ivy: ...Are you sure you can handle this, Rohann? *Cathy: Don't worry, Mom. I'll help! *Rohann: I was planning to teach anatomy painting today. *Rohann: I brought in some art mannequins earlier but... *Rohann: I can't remember where I left them. Can you help me out? *Cathy: Of course! *They go to class seat. During the level *Cathy finds some art mannequins. After the level *'Great painting class! Can't wait to tell all our friends about it!' *Rohann: They LOVE me! Ha! Take that, guild! *'I just wanted to compliment you on the new painting classes - so much fun!' *Cathy: Thank you! Isn't Rohann great? *'...Who?' *Cathy: Uhh… The guy who was teaching you? *'Oh him? Yeah, he's okay.' *'But we signed up because of YOU.' *Cathy: What?!? *'Everyone's heard about you - you're quickly becoming a hometown hero!' *Rohann: Wha- what?! Level 5-6 *Ivy: Cathy, where's Rohann? His students are here! *Cathy: No idea... *Ming: Mew. *The call came to Cathy. *Cathy: Rohann! Where ARE you? *Rohann: I can't come in today. I'm sick. Cough, cough. *Cathy: Oh no! Can we bring you anything? *Rohann: Uhh, n-no, no need for that! I'm fine! I mean, I'm NOT fine! Cough cough! Just, keep an eye on Ming for me, okay? *Cathy: Okay, well... get better soon. *Ivy: Was that Rohann? *Cathy: Yeah, he's sick... guess we'll have to cancel the class today... *'Oh...' *Ivy: It's okay, you can still attend my crafts class! *They're attending... After the level *Patty enters the store. *Patty: Cathy! I finally found your store! *Cathy: Patty! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you! How are you? *Patty: I'm great! Listen, thanks for everything you did for me at the fair. *Cathy: No worries! *Patty: By the way, I'm going to Europe next year! *Patty: Gonna learn new pottery techniques from the old European masters! Do you wanna come? *Cathy: That sounds fantastic! But...I do have the store to think about. *Cathy: Can we grab a coffee sometime so you can tell me more? *Patty: It's a promise! *Patty: Oh, by the way, I ran into Rohann… He looked like he saw a ghost when I said 'hi'. *Cathy: ...What? I thought he was sick? *Patty: Huh? He seemed fine to me. Level 5-7 *Rohann: Hey, Cath. Cough cough. *Cathy: Knock it off, Rohann. I just talked to Patty. *Rohann: That snitch! *Rohann: Okay, I'm sorry! I was just... jealous... *Cathy: Jealous? Of what? *Rohann: Of you! You're so much more famous than I am! *Cathy: Rohann, so what? Why should that matter? You're teaching seniors to paint, you're sharing your love of art! *Cathy: ...You'll understand when you become a has-been like me. *Cathy hangs up the call. *Cathy: Oh, Rohann… After the level *'Cathy, where's Rohann?' *Cathy: You... you miss Rohann? *'Of course! We lives his painting class! Will there be another one?' *Cathy: I hope so... I'll try and talk to him. *'Okay! Hope to see him soon!' *She leaves. *Ivy: How will you convince Rohann to come back? *Cathy: Hmmm... I have an idea! *Cathy has an idea. Level 5-8 *Ivy: Cathy, are you sure this is going to work? *Cathy: No, but it's worth a shot! *Ming: Mew! *Cathy calls Rohann. *Cathy: Hello, Rohann? There's some guy here are the store... He's wearing a robe and carrying a staff? Says he want to talk to you about returning to- *Rohann: The art guild? I'll be right there! *Cathy: Well that worked-- *Rohann enters the store. *Rohann: Grandmaster! I won't mess up anymore! Please let me back-- Wait, where's the grandmaster? *Cathy: Umm... You didn't let me finish... *Rohann: His Eminence isn't here, is he? *'Hey! There he is! Rohann!' *Rohann: You- you know my name? *'Of course! You are going to teach another class, aren't you?' *Rohann: O-of course! Why else I would be here? Come, let's get started. After the level *Cathy: You were great, Rohann! *Rohann: I know! One day, the art guild will come BEGGING to have me back! *Ivy received a call. *Ivy: Hello? *Ivy: It's the senior center... *Ivy: Yes? *Ivy leaves to the south. *Cathy: I wonder what that was all about... Level 5-9 *Cathy enters the store. *Cathy: Hey Mom! Where is everyone! *Ivy: I had to cancel the classes today... *Cathy: What's wrong? *Ivy: Nothing. The senior center called a meeting of their members today. *Cathy: Oh. I hope it's good news? After the level *Ivy enters the store. *Cathy: How was the meeting? *Ivy: There's good news - the senior center is getting a remodel! *Cathy: Good for them... though I guess we won't be seeing them around the shop as much. *Ivy: That's the thing - they apparently won't have enough money for a new activity room. *Cathy: Oh no! Level 5-10 *'No activity room? But where are we going to paint? Do needlework? Make holiday ornaments?' *Cathy: You will ALWAYS be welcome at the store. *'We appreciate that Cathy, we really do... But we need our own place. We don't want to inconvenience you any further.' *Ivy: I wonder how much money the city needs to add a new activity room to the senior center? *Cathy: Why not have a fundraiser, Mom? *Ivy: A fundraiser? *Cathy: We can hold it outside. We'll make crafts to sell, and we'll donate the money to the senior center! *Ivy: That's a fabulous idea! Let's start making plans tonight! After the level; Post-chapter *They stand up from the seat. *Ivy: So that's the plan everyone! We'll see you all at the fundraiser! *Kendra, Rohann and others leave the store. *Cathy: Do you think we'll get a good turnout? *Ivy: I hope so... I'm going to call the senior center now and let them know what we have planned. Maybe they can help spread the word? *Ivy leaves to the south. Cathy receives a call. *Cathy: Mark?! Hi... *Mark: Guess what? I'm coming home! *Cathy: What?!? *Mark: AAAND... I have a SURPRISE for you!